Digital cameras often allow automatic adjustment of various image capture parameters, such as automatic adjustment of white balance and automatic lens shading correction. However, scenes to be captured may not contain enough information that such automatic adjustments require in order to function properly. As a result, there may be instances when output correction is needed for automatic adjustments.